


It was Like a Fanfiction!

by adelesbian



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Amka is terrible at hiding her crush on Kamala, but it's alright because she has a whole team of superheroes to help her ask her out.





	It was Like a Fanfiction!

Amka was the newest Champion and that came with some degree of confusion. She didn’t quite understand all of their inside jokes or all of the other Champions’ quirks, but she loved how joyful they were, especially how Miles, Sam, and Kamala always seemed to be able to joke with each other. It was in a moment that Kamala was laughing at something Sam said that Amka realized how cute she was. It was like a switch was flipped inside of her and she couldn’t stop seeing how cute Kamala was. She found herself staring at her dreamily during mission briefings, when they were hanging out, and she would think of her all the time.  
Amka was way too transparent about her feeling because within the first week of her crush Nadia poked her while she was staring at Kamala dreamily. She gestured for her to come with her so Amka followed after her embarrassed at getting caught. Nadia gently sat her down.  
“You’ve got a crush on Ms. Marvel, don’t you?” she asked.  
Amka covered her face with her hands. “Is it that obvious?” she asked.  
Nadie touched her shoulder gently. “Yes, but I don’t think Kamala’s noticed,” she said.  
“I’m hopeless,” Amka said.  
“No, you aren’t! You’ve just got a crush,” Nadia said hugging her tightly. “If you want I can see if she likes you back.”  
Amka looked up quickly uncovering her face. “No! Please don’t!” she exclaimed.  
Nadia took Amka’s hands. “I won’t if you don’t want me to,” she said.  
“Thank you, Nadia,” Amka said hugging her.  
Naturally, Nadia was not the only one to notice that Amka had a crush on Kamala. Viv weighed in on the subject by telling her that it was statistically possible that Kamala could have feelings for her. Amka was comforted by Viv’s statistics if only that it showed that Viv cared. Amadeus gave her flirting tips which she had no intention of using because she was much too shy to make a fool of herself with the cheesy lines Amadeus told her to use. Riri did not offer much advice, but she listened to Amka talk about her crush. It was Miles and Sam who did the most for Amka, but whether or not it was helpful was up for debate. They were constantly inviting her to join them and Kamala then finding some excuse to disappear leaving Kamala and Amka alone.  
During one such instance, Kamala leaned her chin on her knees. “You think they’re dating or something?” she asked.  
Amka smiled sheepishly. “I’m not sure,” she said.  
“They keep sneaking off together and acting like I don’t notice. I’m not blind,” Kamala said.  
Amka blushed at the thought of how transparent she was. “It’s probably nothing,” she said quietly.  
“I totally ship it anyway,” Kamala said rolling over so that her feet were on the back of the couch and her head was inches from Amka’s who was sitting on the floor.  
“Yeah,” Amka said not quite knowing what she was saying as she stared into Kamala’s eyes. She had pretty eyes. Her whole face was pretty.  
“You wanna play some video games?” Kamala asked slowly sliding down the chair and onto the floor next to Amka. Her feet stuck straight up.  
Amka nodded her head completely enamored by how cute Kamala was. She never stood a chance against her feelings.

Amka held tightly to her pillow. “She’s so cute, and I just can’t work up the courage to ask her out,” she said burying her face into it.  
“Why are you nervous at attempting to court Ms. Marvel?” Viv asked cocking her head.  
Amka flopped back. “She's so cool and pretty, and I'm just me!” she said.  
“Just you is still quite a lot,” Viv said, “You are kind and aesthetically pleasing. Ms. Marvel would be very fortunate to be courted by you.”  
Amka smiled. “Thanks, Vivvy,” she said sitting up and hugging Viv.  
“We should formulate a plan to for you to ask Ms. Marvel out,” Viv said.  
“Okay,” Amka said drawing her legs closer to her body trying to hide the fact that she was nervous at the thought of even trying to ask Kamala out.  
“Spider-Man and Nova are the closest to her so they will be key to setting you two up,” Viv said projecting a map of the base.  
Amka's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her skull. “How long have you been thinking about this?” she asked slacked jawed.  
“The plan currently employed was made a few weeks when Amadeus said he, and I quote, ‘can't take Amka giving Ms. Marvel moon-eyes any longer. We've got to do something about this,’ then we formulated a plan to give advice and had you spend more time together,” Viv said.  
Amka covered her face. “Is that why Amadeus gave me bad flirting advice?” she asked mortified at these developments.  
Viv looked dissatisfied for a moment then said, “I request that he should wait until you were more confident in your friendship with Ms. Marvel, but he must have presumed to know better than me.”  
“Wait, have you all been discussing how to get me and Ms. Marvel together as a group?” Amka said growing pale.  
“Yes, we kept it to a whisper most times so there is a low chance that Ms. Marvel knows,” Viv said.  
“You talked about it in front of her!?” Amka asked her voice going up a pitch.  
“Very rarely,” Viv said.  
“I’m gonna throw up,” Amka said shielding her face with her pillow.  
“Are you ill?” Viv asked with some robotic concern for Amka.  
“No! I’m just scared she knows and thinks I’m weird for getting everyone to help me ask her out!” Amka exclaimed.

They all had their jobs to pull off the perfect confession. Their plan was well oiled and long thought out. There were so many moving parts and a job for everyone. Amadeus was giving everyone a briefing on what they would do. It was excessively complicated. Amka sat in so that she would know the plan, but she was so nervous she felt faint. This was so excessive. They would all be so disappointed in her if Kamala said she didn't like her the same way…  
Step one was Miles and Sam hanging out with her and Kamala to test the water. Sam was tired of all the time they spent trying to get Amka to ask Kamala out, and he thought the plan was stupid. Halfway through them hanging out Sam grew impatient.  
“Amka you should ask her now,” he said ignoring their conversation.  
Amka turned red and hid her face in her hands.  
“Ask me what?” Kamala asked looking over at Amka trying to encourage Amka to speak up.  
“It’s nothing,” Amka said her stomach was tight. Her face burned.  
Miles grabbed onto Sam’s arm. “Can I talk with you alone?” he asked.  
Kamala rested her cheek on her hand a smile playing at her lips. “Are you two dating?” she asked.  
Sam turned red and let Miles drag him out of the room in stunned silence. “I don’t know if that answers my question or not,” Kamala said just as they left the room.  
Miles dragged Sam into their room. “What were you thinking?! You know that Amka’s nervous about…”  
“God, I do have a crush on you,” Sam interrupted him with his own personal epiphany. Miles wasn’t sure if he meant to say it out loud, but he stared opening and closing his mouth in stunned silence then finally Miles raised his mask slowly so that Sam could see his face.  
“I, uh, like you too,” he said.  
Sam’s eyes widened as if he got an answer he didn’t expect. He and Miles stared at each other for way longer than they meant to until Sam took the initiative and kissed Miles harder than he wanted to.  
They'd only been kissing for a few seconds when Viv poked her head through the wall. “You are neglecting to do your part of the plan,” Viv said making no indication she was shocked by this development.  
Miles pulled his mask down probably to cover up his embarrassment. He and Sam left their room. Sam pulled Viv to the side and put his hand on her shoulder. She stared at him waiting for him to form words and tell her what was on his mind.  
“Can you, uh, not mention you saw that?” he said avoiding her eyes.  
“I do not understand why you would be ashamed of me walking in on you kissing your boyfriend,” Viv said.  
“We were not dating!” Sam exclaimed.  
Miles looked over his shoulder at them. “We are now!”  
Sam looked at Viv a goofy expression on his face. “I’ve got a boyfriend,” he whispered in disbelief.  
“While I am thrilled for you two, we do have a mission to complete. By the end of this evening, Amka should also have a girlfriend, but that will not happen if we are not successful with our plan,” Viv said. Sam and Miles could have sworn there was irritation in her voice. They hurried off to get in position holding hands as they raced down the hall.  
As Miles and Sam passed the room Amka and Kamala were in, Sam poked his head in and gave Amka a big thumbs up. They were watching a movie, and Kamala’s head was rested gently on Amka’s shoulder. He gestured for her put her arm around Kamala's waist, and she did slowly. Kamala shifted to be closer to her, and Amka looked content. Sam gave her another big thumbs up and rushed off with Miles.  
“What did you want to ask me?” Kamala asked looking at Amka from her comfortable spot on her shoulder.  
Amka bit her lip and looked away to avoid getting lost in Kamala's eyes. “It was nothing,” she said.  
There was a loud warning siren that went off and Amka and Kamala were jolted up. They raced to the mission room to find the other Champions there staring at a screen. Amadeus was nowhere to be seen, but there was a villain on the screen that looked suspiciously like Amadeus in a gorilla costume with a cape.  
“That’s a new villain,” Kamala said leaning on the wall looking amused. God she knew didn’t she?  
“He is called Mastermind Excello,” Viv said, “We must stop him.”  
Kamala nodded her head. “Where’s Amadeus?” she asked.  
“He’s sick,” Riri said thinking faster than the others.  
“What’s he doing that’s so evil that we have to deal with him?” Kamala asked a playful smiled on her lips.  
“He… uh…” Sam started to say.  
“He beat up the Avengers,” Miles exclaimed. These lies were starting to build up.  
All of the others stared at him their eyes wide. Kamala looked like she was going to burst with laughter, but she contained it. “Okay, let’s go beat up Mastermind Excello,” Kamala said.

Amadeus smashed things in an abandoned building and tried to look as sinister as he could in the gorilla costume that they only gave him because it was the only costume in his size. He really should have de-hulked for this and used a force-field generator to protect him. He insisted on a cape at least to hide the zipper on the back.  
The Champions showed up in the C.M.B. Amadeus was about to start monologuing when instead of waiting for him to start talking Kamala hit him in the face. All the other Champions winced excepted Sam who cheered. Amadeus got up and brushed off the monkey suit. It was an impressive hit. He was yards away from her and there was a long crater from where he ripped the earth. It was a good thing he treated the costume with a weak force field to prevent it from getting ripped. It didn’t stop the strength of the blow though.  
“You’re strong, Ms. Marvel, but not strong enough!” Amadeus said imitating a bad English accent to mask his voice.  
Kamala looked as if she might start crying from laughter, but she choked back tears to get back to fighting. All the others got ready to fight Amadeus, and he braced himself for the next blow.  
“I am coming in, Amadeus,” Viv said into her microphone. All of them, except Kamala, had minuscule microphones and earpieces so that they could communicate with each other without Kamala knowing.  
Amadeus caught her and tossed her as gently as he could. Miles came in and punched him, and he threw Miles as far as he could calculating where it would be best to toss him. Amka flew by so he tossed Miles in her direction and he bounced off of her and onto the ground lightly. Riri shot one of her repulser beams at Amadeus which bounced off his shielding because it was on the same frequency just for the “mission”. Nova flew in and knocked Amadeus off of his feet.  
“Nova, just because Amadeus can take it does not mean you should hit him that hard,” Viv said.  
“What are you talking about? When’s the next time I get to beat him up?” Nova said circling around and going in for another hit.  
Kamala yanked on Amadeus’s cape to get him out of the way of Nova.  
“Fuck.”  
“Toss her then Amka catch her,” Viv said.  
Amadeus reached around and grabbed Kamala then threw her. Amka flew by and caught Kamala bridal style. All the other Champions started ganging up on Amadeus. He clicked a button on his wrist.  
“This won’t be the last you see of me!” Amadeus said as his personal teleporter made him disappear.  
“Kiss her!” Sam said through their earpieces. His voice pounded in her ears like an echo.  
Amka’s face turned bright red as she touched down on the ground.  
“Thanks,” Kamala said hugging her tightly which only manage to make Amka more flustered.  
“Any time,” was all Amka manage to squeak out.  
Kamala smiled and grabbed Amka’s hand. “Another successful mission,” she said.

Later Amka and Kamala were finishing the movie they started. Amka was nodding off when Kamala sat up.  
“You know, it would be a shame to waste all that effort the others put into setting us up,” she said.  
Amka’s eyes snapped open and she stared at Kamala wide-eyed. “You knew?”  
“Of course, I’m not blind,” Kamala said laughing.  
“It freaked you out, didn’t it?” Amka said looking down at her hands.  
“Are you kidding? It was like a fanfiction! Except I didn’t get my happy ending,” Kamala said drawing her legs up onto the couch.  
Amka blushed and looked up. “Then do you want to go out with me?” she asked quietly.  
Kamala smiled and draped her arms over Amka’s shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” she said.  
Amka smiled bumped her forehead against Kamala’s. “I think I’m gonna cry,” she said.  
“Wait, not before you kiss me,” Kamala said putting her hands behind Amka’s ears and leaning in to kiss her.  
Amka pulled her microphone off of her wrist and threw it across the room after she heard cheers over her earpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! It's also on tumblr so if you could reblog it there too I'd die for you! My url is the same here as it there


End file.
